


Żona siostrzenicy

by Ginny_N



Series: Możesz to mieć [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQIAP+, Preserve Your Gays, They live because fuck you AU, Unbury Your Gays, mostly about Frankie, we gave Frankies wife name, wlw mentioned
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N
Summary: Trzecia część naszej serii fików naprawiających losy postaci LGBTQIAP+ z jedenastej serii Doctor Who.





	Żona siostrzenicy

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie nie umiera.

Frankie wie, że powinna to wszystko nagrać, ale nie może zebrać się, żeby to zrobić. I czy naprawdę filmik nagrany komórką wystarczy, żeby cokolwiek udowodnić komuś takiemu jak Jack Robertson? Podejrzewa, jakie zarzuty padną wobec niej samej – że jest rodziną, że się mści, że nie kocha wuja własnej żony (jakby sama Alice uwielbiała Jacka), że hormony rzuciły się jej na mózg. W końcu także: że sama miała w tym wszystkim swój udział. On jednak będzie pozował na oszukanego filantropa, który o niczym nie wiedział – i nieważne, że tylko dlatego, że nie chciał się dowiadywać. Frankie wie jak publiczność takich kocha.  
Tym bardziej, zanim wyjdzie ze swojego biura, jeszcze raz skrupulatnie sprawdza wszystkie dokumenty. I nawet nie zauważa, kiedy zapada noc.  
– Frankie? – znajomy, irytujący głos wyrywa ją z pełnego danych niebytu. – Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – pyta Jack.  
– Sprawdzam, czy wszystko… Wszystko jest w porządku? – Dopiero po chwili dociera do niej stan w jakim jest Jack. Cały potargany i – choć stara się to „po męsku” ukryć – wyraźnie roztrzęsiony.  
– Tak – odpowiada jednak, samym poirytowanym tonem odganiając wszelkie pytania, które mogłaby mu zadać. – Wszystko w porządku. Doktor to naprawiła – dodaje z wyraźną niechęcią.  
Frankie unosi sceptycznie brew. Rano błagała prawie o to, żeby jej wysłuchał, ale teraz jakoś nie potrafi wykrzesać z siebie nawet krzty współczucia dla jego stanu. (– Rzućmy to wszystko i jedźmy w Bieszczady – woła z odległego korytarza kobiecy głos, bodaj po polsku?).  
– Wracaj do domu, do Alice – mówi Jack z rezygnacją, kiedy Frankie nie pyta o to, co się stało.  
– Tak zrobię – odpowiada Frankie spokojnie. – I, Jack… – odzywa się jeszcze, kiedy jest przy drzwiach. – Ja już dla ciebie nie pracuję – mówi, gdy on rzuca jej kolejne znękane spojrzenie.


End file.
